disgaea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yahweh
Yahweh (ヤハウェ Yauei), also known as Zero (ゼロ) and God (ゴッド Goddo), is the Supreme Ruler and Creator of the Multiverse in the Disgaea X/Z continuity. Above humans, demons and angels, Yahweh is the supreme entity and precedes everything and everyone. He appears in the Secret Ending of Disgaea Z, questioning Damon's evolution and pondering if he should restart reality once again. Notably however, Yahweh doesn't mess with fate and make it where the events of the multiverse happen to his liking, preferring to leave things go on with an unprecedent flown. Even then, those who break the rules of reality aren't overlooked by his authority. Appearance Personality ... ... ... Relationships Story Background Not much is known of Yahweh's past, other than the fact he stated that the Reality had started quite a few times already, making him older than a quadrillion years. He almost never interacts with anyone else, sending his aspects or parts of him for the job. Yahweh once implies that he didn't create existance, saying he was born from people's mind, although given his nature this can be just a casual tease of his. Disgaea Z In Battle Yahweh has shown that he is without question the ultimate and most powerful character of the XZ continuity in the Disgaeaverse. He effortlessly surpasses the strongest Overlords and Archangels. Being the Creator, he possesses any power and can use it in any desirable scale, from time manipulation to space and casualty manipulation. He can alter the laws of existance as he sees fit, though mostly for demonstration since the changes are demonstrative. According to himself, Yahweh has restarted reality a few times already, doing so every yottaseconds, which is about more than thirty times a quadrillion years. Yahweh is fought on the Secret Episode. His class is GOD, his status and level scaling themselves to the player's level. His movement type is hybrid, capable of walking normally and flying high heights, his range being infinite. Unlike any other unit, Yahweh can equip any kind of weapon effectively, making him neither Humanoid nor Monster. His native evility is God Rules, which enables him to take less and do more damage against all opponents and be immune to geo effects. His equipment vary depending on how far the player has gotten into achieving itens, i.e. if the player already has rank 35 itens, Yahweh will possess equipment of that rank. His Overload is Veritas Imperium, making it where he can reverse the 4 last turns of battle. His unique skills are: *'Deus Judicium': .'' *'Veritas Ultima': ''. Other Appearances Gallery Battle Quotes Trivia *'Yahweh' is an old Jewish God, declared as the creator of the cosmos. **Despite this, almost everything related to him is written in Latin. *The soundtrack for Yahweh's battle is Transcendent. *Despite being the almighty ruler, Yahweh doesn't pertain to the God Race, having surpassed them. **Some Angels and Demons go as far as to consider him something above an Abomination such as Baal, in terms of existance. *Being the creator, Yahweh is well above any other character of this continuity of the franchise, capable of destroying and restarting everything and everyone at will. *Ironically, while Yahweh despises beings who break the rules of the universe, he breaks many rules of the game he is in. *Existing outside of Reality, Yahweh is impossible to be tracked down, as his energy is that of the Cosmos itself. *Yahweh says that he is Genderless, but even then, he prefers to appear as a Male because he likes Manliness. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Secret Boss Category:Spoiler